Why Did You DO This
by henna994
Summary: This story is about a girl named Mikan who's cold to everyone except few ,comes to the academy and is the daughter of the headmaster. Mikan also brings a guest who Natsume dearly loves, his sister Aoi Hyuuga. Natsume starts to have feeling for Mikan
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I was like thinking of a story to write and I was daydreaming about the story and how it should go

Ok so I was like thinking of a story to write and I was daydreaming about the story and how it should go. This is my first time writing something so please bare with me.

The story is about Mikan coming to the academy with a special person that Natsume Hyuuga most cherished. He starts to fall in love with Mikan and helps her anyway he can.

Why did you do this?

_It was another morning at Gakuen Alice, while students are sleeping a limo pulls up in front of the gates._

"Its great to be able to see Otou-san again, I wonder how he's doing?" said a girl with auburn hair let down and beautiful almond eyes. You all guessed it it's our famous Mikan Sakura.

"Mikan-chan are we going to see your father" said a girl with black hair and Crimson, blood red eyes. (if you haven't figured out who it is it's Aoi Hyuuga in the flesh.)

"Yah, lets get going" said Mikan

_An hour ago in the lounge_

"Finally my daughter has come to Gakuen Alice, I leave my daughter in your care Narumi Sensei" said the headmaster also the father of Mikan.

"Hai, I feel great being able to teach your daughter headmaster" said the man cheerfully with blond long hair and purple eyes (also known as Narumi)

_Back To Mikan_

"We finally found Otou-sans office" Mikan sighed happily

"yah" said Aoi with her cheerful smile

_In the headmasters office_

"Otou-san! I missed you" Mikan screamed happily running to hug her father.

"It's great to see you again my Mikan-chan, I see Aoi is with you its great to see you" Said Mr. Sakura happily giving both of them a hug.

"uhh otou-san who's this" Mikan said pointing to the blond man

"Oh he's your teacher Narumi- sensei" Said Mr. Sakura

"It's a pleasure to meet you Narumi-sensei" Aoi and Mikan said in unison

"Pleasure to meet you two, lets have a great year together" said Narumi in his oh so cheerful girly voice.

"Mikan, Aoi you should go to your dorms now and get your uniform school starts today, do I make myself clear" said Mr. Sakura with a smile on his face.

"Yes" the girls said in unison

(note: Mikan only shows a happy expression to Aoi, her father, and her teacher which is Narumi-sensei and her long time best friend Hotaru coming later)

_In the hallway_

_Natsume's POV_

"ugh I hate that damn gay teacher I would skip class today, but I have a feeling something is going to happen, I think I see Ruka heading my way with his bunny in his arms." Thought the famous black cat named Natsume Hyuuga

_End of POV_

"Hey Natsume" said the animal lover, a blond guy with short hair and blue eyes names Ruka Nogi

"Hey Ruka" said Natsume in a bored tone

"Your not skipping class I thought you would for sure it's Narumi-sensei whose teaching" said Ruka

"Tch I know but I have a feeling something is going to happen in class" Replied Natsume

_In the classroom_

The door slams open guess who comes in of course its Natsume Hyuuga with Ruka Nogi

"Kyaaaaaa it's natsume Hyuuga isn't he sooooo hot" said one of their fan girl

"I know, and isn't Ruka Nogi hot as usual too" said another fan girl

"Hello Minna-san please take your seats I have a surprise for you" said Narumi-sensei in his ballerina dress

"We have two new students today, please come in"

Mikan comes in and stands in front of the classroom with a cold face

Someone whistled and saying she's hot while someone drops her wrench. The girl who dropped the wrench had a shocked face just for a second and short black hair with amethyst eyes.

"Hotaru" said Mikan

"Mikan" said Hotaru

Mikan went up to hotaru and gave her a hug than went back to the front. Everyone was shocked they couldn't believe the **Ice Queen** hugged someone and also that she knew her.

"Name, Mikan Sakura, Dangerous abilities class, and star rank, questions?" said mikan with and emotionless face and cold voice.

Someone raised their hand "Whats your alice"

Smirking Mikan said "SEC and nullification, SEC stands for Steal, Erase and Copy"

"That's probably a useless alices" said a girl with perms of course it's the one and only president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, Sumire Shouda.

"Oh really even if I said I had every alice in the world and can control it properly."

Everyone gasped except 2 Natsume and Hotaru

"I have a question, who's Natsume Hyuuga" asked Mikan

Everyone stared and pointed at him.

While Natsume as usual has his manga on his face with his feet on the desk, he soon takes off his manga from his face and stares at Mikan.

"I have a little gift for you that you will definitely love, come in" Mikan says while everyone stares at the door.

Natsume's eyes widen and so does Ruka's standing there in the front is Natsume's little sister Aoi Hyuuga.

Natsume starts running up to her and hugs her tightly, while she hugs back

"Excuse me, do you know who your hugging girl" said Sumire pissed off, than her hair catches on fire

"Natsume how could you do this!" Sumire said running in circles

"He didn't do it I did" said Aoi

"Say anything bad to my sister and you will be burnt to a crisp"

"_Sister!?_" everone says in chorus except Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka

"Aoi I thought you were captured at the AAO how did you get out?" Natsume questioned her

"With Mikan-Chans help, she saved me and both of us came here." Said Aoi with the most happiest tone

Natsume walks up to Mikan and doesn't know how to thank her for what she did

"uhhh…. Thanks… for saving…. my sister" Natsume said in a low voice

"HN no prob" said Mikan with still a cold voice

_AN: Well that's all for now I will update as soon as I can I hoped you like it I will write the next chapter soon RxR_


	2. Chapter 2

So this is my second chapter I hope you will all enjoy

So this is my second chapter I hope you will all enjoy

Why Did You Do This

_Chapter 2_

"_What Hyuuga Natsume thanked someone" _chorused the whole class

Natsume sent a death glare to everyone, which sent shivers down everyones spine. Natsume looked at Mikan and stared at her almond coloured eyes.

_Natsumes POV_

"Her eyes have a lot of pain in them like something tragic happened to her" thought the black cat.

"I sensed Persona coming, maybe for another mission, I stared at the door when it opened and their comes Persona with a yellow file in his hand" Natsume thought

"Mikan come here I have a mission for you" said a man in a black cloak and a white mask. (That man is the cruel and mean Persona)

"I was surprised it wasn't for me but the new girl, as she walked to him she looked at the file and nodded"

_End Of POV_

"Got it, I will be leaving Narumi-sensei, ja" said Mikan while she runs to the window, jumps out with grace and lands beautifully and runs to the forest.

_Mikans POV_

While jumping from tree to tree with her mask on Mikan thought something. "I think that Natsume guy saw the sadness in my eyes, I should be cautious around him, but it would make life easier if I just told him, he might be able to help me" She giggled and carried out her mission.

"I come back from the mission with many bruises, I lay near the sakura tree and try to bandage my wounds. I see a figure walking towards me.

_End Of POV_

"What happened to you" said the black cat with a little worry (hahaha natsume worried that's a good one)

"It's none of your business black cat" Mikan hissed

Natsume takes my hands and see's the scars and bruises. He took the bandages and helps her put it on.

"Why are you helping me?" said Mikan

"HN its because you helped me get my sister back" Natsume said

"Is that all, your only helping me because I helped your sister"

"No, ugh nevermind polka dots" He said smirking

It took a minute for Mikan to registered what happened

"You PERVERT you dare call me that"

"tch, done" natsume said getting up

"Oh, thank you" said Mikan

"So are you going to tell me your life story, your eyes look sad or scared" said Natsume in a whisper.

"I might as well" Mikan replied

"It all happened when I was 7 years old…….."

_End_

AN: Hope you liked it I'm going to update soon so be ready for the next chapter RxR


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard finding ideas but I finally thought of something that might be interesting

It was hard finding ideas but I finally thought of something that might be interesting.

Why Did You Do This

"It all started when I was 7……"

_Back when Mikan was 7_

_Mikans POV_

"I was playing with my toys when someone knocked on the door, my mother she went to the curtain to check who it was, it was some men in black."

"My mother ran to me picked me up and my father and brother were at the back door, ounce we went out the back door we started running for our lives."

"Mother put me down and told me to go with my brother and that they will catch up later"

I start running with my brother out to an alleyway that was very dark you wouldn't be able to see anything but I was able to see my brother.

He was taking out a knife and walking to me.

"You're a nuisance I would've killed you years ago but I didn't because mother and father around, now that it's only you and me your going to die." Said my brother

I started crying for my life screaming for mother and father, every inch closer my brother stepped I would scream louder.

He was two feet away from me getting into the position to stab me when flame caught his hand. He was screaming and let go of the knife and try to extinguish his hand.

I saw a boy there I didn't get to see who it was but he took my hand and ran, the only thing I knew was that he was my age and that my brother was no longer here.

I spotted my parents and told him I wanted to go to my parents, he let go of my hand gave me a pendent and ran away. I ran to my parents told them everything that happened and cried together. To me my brother was my role model, and that he was trying to kill his only sister but died in the end.

_End of POV_

_Back to the Future_

"That's my life story" Mikan said while crying

"The boy that saved you do you know at least some of his characteristic" said Natsume in a whisper.

"Yes, he was around my age raven hair, and red blood eyes, I kept the pendent he gave my forever and still have it today" Mikan said

"HN can I see that pendent"

"Sure" Mikan said giving him the pendent

Natsume eyes widen

"What's wrong" said Mikan nervously

"The boy that saved you and gave you this pendent, I know him" Natsume said smiling

"Really" "Who?"

"Me"

"You're the boy that saved me" Mikan said crying and hugging him

"HN" said natsume with a smile

Breaking the hug Mikan said "well I never got to say this properly so here goes, thank you very much for saving my life Natsume Hyuuga" Mikan said giggling

"Why are you laughing" said natsume with a pout

"Because now were even" said Mikan laughing

"HN" said Natsume smiling

"Hey your smiling" Mikan said with a big smile

"tch, we should get back to our dorms said Natsume blushing (awww he's blushing)

"okay" said Mikan walking to her dorm with hands entwined with natsume's

Natsume was blushing the whole way there,

"Dammit why am I blushing it's not like I have feeling for her, do I?" Natsume thought

"Hey Natsume," Mikan said happily

"Hn, polkadots," Natsume said smirking

"Pervert, anyway do you want to go to central town with me tomorrow, not as a date or anything just as friends. Please"

"Tch, fine"

"Yay I can't wait" Mikan said flashing her trademark smile

Natsume started blushing

"HN"

AN: Well that's it for now just wait for the next chapter who knows maybe natsume will accept his feeling and tell them to her.


	4. Chapter 4

It's really hard to find something to write but I finally thought of something

It's really hard to find something to write but I finally thought of something

Why Did You Do This

It's another morning at Gakuen Alice when Mikan does her usual routine. After getting ready she heads to Natsume's room.

_Knock, Knock, Knock _

Natsume finally opens the door

"Hi Natsume" Said Mikan in a happy mood

"Tch, Why are you here" Natsume said lazily

Mikan pouted "We were suppose to go to central town today"

"Tch, fine just sit there while I get ready" Natusme says heading to the bathroom.

"Wow, Natsume's room is so nice; I never thought he would be this clean" Mikan said giggling

Natsume got out of the bathroom with only a towel and boxers on.

Mikan blushed fiercely "Natsume put some clothes on!" Said Mikan almost screaming

"What you don't like what you see" Natsume said laughing (He's laughing that's a new one) and heading to hhis closet.

"Natsume your laughing" Mikan said with a bright smile

"and your not as cold as everyone thought you were" he commented back

Mikan started pouting, and Natsume was already dressed by than

"Yo Ichigo-kara lets go" Natusme said already out the door.

"Natsume you pervert, wait up for me" Said Mikan running with tears in her eyes

_At Central Town_

_In the Bushes_

"Im gonna get a lot of money" Said Hotaru with money signs in her eyes and flashing her camera.

"Imai you will never change" Ruka said nodding his head side to side

_Back with Mikan and Natsume _

"Natsume I want to get some hawalon I will be right back" Said Mikan happily running to the stand. While Natsume is reading his manga.

Mikan comes back with a box and starts eating them "Hey Natusme, want one"

Natsume smirked and leaned in to kiss Mikan. Mikan became wide eyed and he pulled back.

"It does taste good thanks" Natusme said licking his lips

"Natsume that was my first kiss, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME" said Mikan angrily

"Tch, it's my first kiss too" said Natsume

"THAN WHY THE HELL YOU DO IT"

"Because I wanted too"

"UGH, your hopeless" Mikan said grabbing his hand and started walking

Mikan went into a jewelry store and something caught her eye, it was a silver heart necklace with a red gem in the middle. Mikan stared at it for a while and walked out of the store.

Natsume noticed what she looked at and paid the man for the necklace and to have it wrapped he placed it in his pocket and smiled while leaving the store.

"Where did you go" Said Mikan

"No where, now lets go I want to go back to the dorms" Said Natsume in a bored tone

When they were in the bus Mikan got sleepy and rested her head on Natsume's shoulder, by the way he was blushing like mad.

When they got there they went to the sakura tree

"Well Natsume thanks for the fun time" Mikan said kissing his cheek

She started walking when Natsume took her wrist and spinned her in his direction and kissed her on the lips. He let go and they looked into each others eyes. Natsume took out the box and handed it to her.

Mikan opened it and she began to smile

"Thank you Natsume" Mikan said

"HN, Mikan I have something to tell you ……. I l-lo-ve y-you" Natsume said stammering

Mikan hugged him "I love you too Natsume" and they shared one last passionate kiss under the moonlight.

AN: Well that's it for now hope you guys love it I'm having a lot of fun writing these so I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

OK I don't know but maybe this chapter isn't that good please review if you like this

OK I don't know but maybe this chapter isn't that good please review if you like this

Why Did You Do That

_Again another day goes by; let's see how the characters are doing_

"Imai give me back those pictures" Ruka said furious

"No I'm going to sell them for a hefty price" Said Hotaru snickering

_At the sakura tree_

"Hey Natsume, what are you doing" Mikan said with a curious tone

"I'm trying to sleep polka dots" Natsume said with a smirk

"Mou, Natsume stop being a pervert" Mikan said taking away his manga and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's part of my personality" Natsume said with a careless tone

_The next day in class_

"Ohayo Minna-san" said Narumi with a painters outfit

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei" the class said

"Today I have a surprise for you, were going to have a WINTER BALL"

Everyone was whispering on who to take and what to wear

"Mikan Sakura please head to the headmasters office" said the speakers

"Well I'm of Narumi-sensei" Mikan said heading out the door

_At the headmasters office_

_Knock Knock_

"Come in Mikan" Said Mr. Sakura

"Ohayo Otou-san do you need anything" Said Mikan

"Yes, at the WINTER BALL I want you to SING."

"What I'm going to sing" said Mikan confussed

"Yes"

"Is that all' Mikan said in a boring tone

"Oh yah I wanted to ask if you're going with that Natsume guy"

"Yah, most likely, why"?

"Oh no reason, well have fun"

"Ok, bye talk to you later" said Mikan leaving the office

"hm grandchildren" Mr. Sakura thought

_Back at the classroom_

Mikan enter the classroom

"Mikan what happened did you get in trouble" said Anna and Nonoko with a nervous tone

"No Otou-san just wants me to sing at the ball" Said Mikan cheerfully

"Oh, wait Otou-san" the whole class said in shock except Hotaru,Aoi and Natsume

"Okay guys I know I told you so don't be that surprised" Said Mikan backing up a bit

_BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA_

Hotaru shot everyone with the baka gun

"Itai" the class said in unison

"If you weren't listening she said it one the first day" (I don't remember If I did write it but bare with me) Said Hotaru taking out her camera and projector showing it to everybody.

"Oh, yah now I remember" said Anna

"Okay, so your going to sing at the ball, that's going to be so much fun I cant wait to hear you sing" Said Nonoko

"Hey after school why don't we all go shopping for our dresses" Said Anna

"Yah, we should also invite the boys" said Mikan

"Ok it settled, now let's go ask the boys" Said Hotaru

"Hey guys do you want to go shopping at central town today for the ball" Said Mikan waving her hands

"Hn" said Natsume

"Sure" said ruka

"I think it's a great idea" said Yuu

"I'll go to" said Koko

"NATSUME-SAMA PLEASE GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME"

"NO ME IM SO MUCH PRETTIER" said the fangirls

Suddenly they were lifted in the air and thrown to the wall

Mikan walks up to them

"Stay away from my boyfriend because he's going with me, right Natsume"?

"Yah"

"NO NATSUME-SAMA" said the girls with tears

"Okay let's go everyone" said Mikan

"Talk about mood swings" Koko said to Ruka, which just nodded

_At central town_

"Okay while the girls get their dresses and accessories the boys get their tux and their own accessories okay and we will meet here in 2 hours, okay" Said Mikan

"Okay" said Yuu and they were off

_With the girls _

"Hm it's hard to find something" Said Mikan until something caught her eyes

"Perfect" Said Mikan and went to the changing room

"What do you girls think"

"It's gorgeous" said Anna and Nonoko in unison

The dress was pink, It hugged all her nice curves, strapless and at the waist it would puff out going to the floor having sparkles on the puff part.

"Thanks you girls look incredibly gorgeous"

Hotaru had a purple dress that hugs all her nice curves and goes to mid thigh with another cloth covering the waist down to the ankle while showing the front of her legs and not the black

Anna was wearing a yellow dress that went mid thigh and hugged all her good curves it also had a pink bow on the waist.

Nonoko had a baby blue dress that had two spaghetti straps it was a two part dress the top went till above her belly button and her bottom part went to her waist down to the floor.

"Now we just need accessories lets go" Said Anna they paid for the dress and left the store.

_With the Boys_

The boys had all a black tux

Natsume's tux was black with a dark red dress shirt

Ruka's was a black tux with a navy blue dress shirt

Yuu's tux was black with a yellow dress shirt

Koko's tux was black with a dark green dress shirt

_After all the humongous shopping_

"Did you guys wait long"? Asked Mikan

"No, we just got here" said Yuu

"Okay lets head back to the dorms then" said Nonoko

They all went to there dorms when Mikan went to hers she didn't go to sleep but she was looking of what songs to pick and reviewing it

"Okay I think I'm ready I hope they will like what I sing" Said Mikan finally going to sleep.

AN: Well that's it for now I might make the next chapter the last but I don't know yet but I hope you enjoyed this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorry for not making a chapter lately I was busy so, this is my last chapter I hope you all enjoy it

Okay sorry for not making a chapter lately I was busy so, this is my last chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

Why Did You Do This

_The day of the Winter Ball has come and everyone in the classroom is talking about it._

"Kyaaa I cant wait for the ball to start I'm going to look so hot at the Ball, Natsume wont resist" Said the annoying Permy/Sumire

Mikan sent Permy a glare which she still laughed awkwardly

"One day I will kill Permy and her stupid followers" Said Mikan in her icy cold voice. Mikan snapped her fingers and water splashed on Permy

"ahh my beautiful hair, I will get you for that Sakura, let the Shouda name be heard" Permy said trying to dry her hair.

"Nice one Mikan-chan never thought this day would come" Said Anna laughing like a crazy maniac

"Yah that was awesome Mikan-chan you should do that more often" Said Nonoko

"Mikan-chan sugoi, you should send her to the moon" Said Aoi

"Hm maybe I should" Said Mikan

_Bakabakabakabaka_

"Hotaru that hurt" Anna and Nonoko said in unison crying "Why doesn't Aoi get hurt"

"Because she had a good idea and you two were just annoying" Said Hotaru emotionless

While Hotaru was blowing off the top of her baka gun (man she really is evil)

Just then Narumi-sensei comes in with Persona by his side (what Narumi and Persona standing together is that possible)

"Hello Minna-san today is a free day"

"Sakura you have another mission" Said Persona in a deadly voice

"Hai, give me the folder" Said Mikan also in a deadly voice that would even scare Persona

Mikan skimmed the folder gave it back to Persona and jumped out the window without another word

Persona was still in the room waiting for Mikan while the class was chitchatting more about the Ball

Just than Mikan comes flying in from the window and lands gracefully, she through the disc compact to Persona who caught it with ease and left the classroom.

"Where did you go Mikan-chan" Said Aoi

"I rather not say anything Aoi-chan" Said Mikan emotionless

Mikan sensed someone was trying to read her mind

"Koko you can try reading my mind but my alice will nullify it so you better stop"

Koko just nodded with a shocked expression

"It's already 3:00 I better go see ya guys at the Ball, later" Mikan said exiting the front door

"Woah Mikan's scary" Said Koko which Nonoko just nodded

"Heard that" Mikan said from afar

Everyone started laughing

_The winter Ball_

The guys already arrived and were sitting at their table and chatting until the door opens and revealing the most beautiful girls they have ever seen.

The guys were staring at the girls with shocked and amazed expressions. They got up walked to the girls and held out their hands which they took gladly

"You look unbelievable beautiful tonight" Natsume said

"Thank you and you look incredibly handsome" Mikan said giggling

Natsume chuckled and took her to their table

Mikan left for a while and went backstage

"Okay Mikan are you ready" Narumi-sensei said

"Yah" Said Mikan

Narumi than walks out onto the stage holding a microphone "Hello everybody are you enjoying yourselves"

"Yes" everyone said

"We have a special person coming to sing for us, as you all know she is one of the students in our school, everyone give around applause for Mikan Sakura" Narumi said the last few words and left the stage

Mikan comes out with a guitar in her hands, everyone starts clapping and whistling

"Hey everybody I'll be singing a song, hope you will all love it"

**(Song: Please don't stop the music By: Rihanna)**

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music

After the song everyone was cheering and clapping

"Arigato Minna-san enjoy the rest of the party"

Mikan got off the stage and walked to her table

"Mikan that was awesome" Said Anna, Nonoko and Aoi in unison

"Thanks" Said Mikan with a smile"

After a while Natsume put out his hand which Mikan took gladly and walked to the dance floor. They were in the Middle of the dance floor.

"Never knew you could sing Polkadots" Said Natsume with a smirk

"Well thank you pervert" Said Mikan with her own smirk

Natsume put his arms around Mikan and Mikan put her arms around Natsumes neck. They swayed with the music until the music stopped they look in each others eyes and Natsume took her hand and took her outside.

They looked at the sky together and then looked at each other Natsume leaned down to give Mikan a mindblowing kiss. He put his hands around her waist to deepen it and Mikan put her arms around his neck and deepened it more when they pulled away Natsume spoke

"Mikan……… when we graduate……. Will you……. Marry me"

Mikan was shocked she didn't know what to say until she finally regained consciousness of what was happening

"y-yes, Yes Natsume I will marry you" Said Mikan

Natsume smiled and looked like the happiest guy in the world

While in the bushes _snap snap_ "I will be rich" the famous black mailer said

"Hey Hotaru will you be my girlfriend" Ruka said with a little hope

Hotaru was dead silent until she said finally "Yes" with a little blush (aww hotaru blushed)

Ruka than gave her a kiss on the lips and than she procceded to take pictures of Natsume and Mikan with still a blush on her face.

While in the other bushes you could hear Aoi, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, and Koko snickering with their own cameras "We can finally blackmail Hotaru" Koko said with stars in his eyes while Yuu sweatdropped and the girls still snickering

**The End**

AN: I finally finished this story I might make a ryosaku story for all you that are fans of them and please review on this story ja ne until next story.


End file.
